


Last Dragon Chronicles and Kingdom Hearts: The Connections

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy list of Connections between a book series and a video game series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dragon Chronicles and Kingdom Hearts: The Connections

**How could a book series have shocking connections to a famous video game series? I don't know. You tell me. Yes, what your about to read on this website is The Last Dragon Chronicles having connections to Kingdom Hearts. While reading one of D' Lacey's books made me drop the book in shock and cover my face in shame while thinking about KH. This is so crazy that you will stop reading the LDC series or playing KH. Trust me.**

**So, here they are. Enjoy.**

**Note: I will make an update on this when I discover new connections. :D**

1\. LDC- Red hair, green eyes, and fire inside you is pure Pennykettle.

1\. KH- Axel is pure Pennykettle.

2\. LDC- At the end of _Firestar_ , David and Zanna hold each other before the ice breaks apart.

2\. KH- Sora and Kairi hold each other before the ice breaks apart.

3\. LDC- Darklings are vicious shadows that attack you.

3\. KH- Heartless are/do the same thing.

4\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , Lucy found a keyhole leading to a spiral staircase full of shadows/Heartless.

4\. KH- At the end (I think.) of _Kingdom Hearts 1_ , Sora, Donald, and Goofy run up the spiral staircase full of Heartless to catch up to Riku.

5\. LDC- David's writing dragon, Gadzooks writes words on his pad that really come true.

5\. KH-In _Kingdom Hearts II_ , Namine drawings come true.

6\. LDC- The 9 bears talked about the so-called "Firestar." (Firestar of Co:pern:ica.)

6\. KH- The drawing of Sora and Kairi included a firestar in it.

7\. LDC- Mortals that have Fain inside them claim they don't exist.

7\. KH- Nobodies are similar to the Fain. (ex. Organization XIII.)

8\. LDC- The town of Scrubbley has a clock tower.

8\. KH- Twilight Town has a clock tower.

9\. LDC- In _Fire World_ , David says something about Imagineering a universe.

9\. KH- In _Kingdumb Hearts: 14 Days and 5 Minutes_ , Axel says the same thing.

10\. LDC- In _Fire World_ , Aunty Gwyneth is a Su:perior.

10\. KH- In the Orgy, Xemnas is also known as a Su:perior. (ex. Look at _CrimsonOblivion's Diary of a Superior._ )

11\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , Aunty Gwyneth refers to a moon.

11\. KH- Perhaps it's similar to the Kingdom Hearts moon.

12\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , D'Lacey's author letter includes of exploring worlds never seen before.

12\. KH- In _Kingdom Hearts 1_ , that's the main goal of Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

13\. LDC- The arctic ice has Gawain's firetear.

13\. KH- The castle in Hollow Bastion stands on the same ice.

14\. LDC- On the cover of _The Fire Within_ , it shows of Gawain with a purple firetear.

14\. KH- The purple tears marks under Axel's emerald eyes symbolizes Gawain's firetear.

15\. LDC- Honey- blonde hair and blue eyes are Dr. Bergstorm's features.

15\. KH- Roxas has those same features.

16\. LDC- In _Firestar_ , Gwillanna attempts to open the Firestar during February 14. (Valentine's Day.)

16\. KH- The completion and opening of Kingdom Hearts will be on that same day. (Heart? Valentine? See the connection?) :D

17\. LDC- In _The Fire Within_ , one of the animals that David saves is a squirrel.

17\. KH- In _Crimson Oblivion's: The Allegedly Solved Mystery of The tipped Over Truck,_ Xemnas tells Saix that he wants to get fire breathing Squirrels.

18\. LDC- In _Fire World_ , there is a planet called Co:pern:ica.

18\. KH- Cities reigning from Twilight Town and the World That Never Was are located on Co:pern:ica. (That's what I believe.)

19\. LDC- Any thing that you imageneer on Co:pern:ica is known as a 'construct.'

19\. KH- Xion was known to be as a contruct. (imageneered by Vexen perhaps.) :D

20\. In _The Fire Eternal_ , Lucy goes through a time rift/corridor.

20\. Nobodies have the power to go though dark corridors/ Firestars.

**Please Review! I will be so glad if you think this is super weird as hell. XD**

**I would be glad to read them! :D**

**If there are new connections, I promise I will update them onto the next chapter of this 'story.'**


End file.
